It has been found that the conventional rotating mechanism for a crystal ball is too complex in construction hence rendering it expensive to manufacture. Further, the doll is often blocked as the foam plastic within the crystal ball is engaged with the rotating mechanism. In addition, the rotating mechanism is complicated in structure and difficult to assemble.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rotating mechanism for a crystal ball which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.